


Scout

by marissalyn14



Series: Hollstein Drabbles [29]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura take a trip to the pet store and Carmilla begs Laura to get another kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scout

**Author's Note:**

> So I got an ask on tumblr asking if I could write a little drabble of hollstein and involving Carmilla saying "Can we get it, please?" and Laura responding with "I don't know Carm..." and this happened. It's so stupid.

Going to the pet store was always a struggle, mostly because Carmilla always thought she was a cat whisperer and always managed to guilt Laura into staying hours longer than they had planned to. 

It was such a pain in the ass, that Laura started going to the store alone to get the cat food and litter for their own cat Stockholm. That was fine for awhile, until Carmilla figured out where she was going instead of the bakery like she said she had been.

“Carm, this is the whole reason why I was going without you.” Laura grumbled as she stood next to her girlfriend who practically had her face pressed up against the glass where all of the cats were kept.

“Come on cupcake, aren’t they just the sweetest?”

Laura rolled her eyes, taking notice to the small white cat with a black nose sitting right in front of Carmilla, looking up at her quietly as the other kittens fell all over each other to get her attention.

“Look Laura, she’s just like you. Knows exactly how to get my attention.” Carmilla said, pointing at the little white kitten. Turning to Laura she pulled on her own pair of sad kitten eyes, “Can we get her Laur, please?”

Laura sucked in a breath, trying not to be guilt-tripped by her eyes. “I don’t know Carm…”

“But she reminds me of you.” Carmilla said, turning back to the glass, “And Stockholm is already so much like me, wouldn’t you want him to have a cute little cupcake of his own to dote on.”  
Well when she put it like that…

“What are you going to name her?” Laura asked, smiling when she saw Carmilla’s face overcome with glee.

“Scout, because she’s just like you and you remind me all too much of Harper Lee’s Scout.”

Laura blushed, grinning even wider. “Scout it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
